mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tesshu/Archive 1
This is an archive, do not leave any messages here Re: Edits Sorry I took out unneeded information, put it in a different spot, added links to it for navigation, and fixed the grammar/added punctuation and italics like I do for all pages...as an administrator... --Azeruth 23:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your addition: "*Kuai Liang is the only character in Mortal Kombat (2011) that have 5 fatalities, counting with his klassic fatality and cyber form, he is also the only character who is playable in more than one story chapter and the only hero who defeats most of the villains in Story mode. " My fixes: "*Kuai Liang is the only character in''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' that has 5 fatalities, counting his Klassic Fatality and cyber form. He is also the only character who is playable in more than one story chapter. " I moved it to the bottom of the Trivia since it was both a new piece of trivia and the bottom part of the Trivia has more MK 2011 related things. Other changes were minor grammatical fixes "has 5" not "have 5", uppercased Klassic Fatality, took out "with", added a navigation to his Cyber Form, and took out irrelevant information at the end. --Azeruth 23:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jerrod Just because the voice resembles an old wise man, it does not make him Jerrod. So stop adding that. 19:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature # When did you ask him? # What for? 19:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :May - My archive --''AZERUTH'' 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:What´s wrong with you! The thing is that your recent edits have been speculations, like sheeva being Goro´s wife. If I deleted a correct edit, I am sorry. 02:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:What do you think about the new game Mk 2011 Well, the only thing I hated was the number of deaths at sindel´s hands. Smoke T_T, Cy-Sub just after becoming human T_T... The bonus: Save for DLC (Which is awesome), That Noob-Smoke Easter Egg XD. 02:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! 14:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Liu Ok, ok, ok. I got wrong again. Sorry. But please, at the very least, improve your grammar. Re:Jason Finally an edit we dont fight for XD Re:DLC Fatalities Re:Skarlet Re:Canon Yeah. The ending you get when you beat Blaze at the end of Konquest is not canon. The rest is. NaveNinja 14:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon He obviously doesn't get it, Shadow. He thinks some forum is undeniable proof when it's far from it. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning Despite Shadow's forgiveness, calling him a bastard was VERY uncalled for. Don't do it ever again. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Woah buddy chill Look buddy I didn't mean to I have 5 different tabs open, I've got no sleep so chill with the attitude however Reptile doesn't just appear as Onaga he makes a cameo appearance in the Konquest mode so that part is incorrect.—Riley Heligo 11:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Fix your attitude. You seem to have one every time you are on here, Tesshu. It will not continue. SmokeSound off! 14:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Talk page I archived your talk page for you and added the most recent message here. The link to it is at the top of this page. SmokeSound off! 18:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Last warning You are not to remove anything from any talk pages. If it happens again you are gone. This is my last time telling you. SmokeSound off! 21:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC)